


Agent Potter at your service

by tonyneedsahug



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Compliant, BAMF Melinda May, BAMF Skye | Daisy Johnson, Crossover, Gen, Harry Potter Has a Saving People Thing, Harry Potter is So Done, Harry owns a coffee shop, How Do I Tag, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Protective Phil Coulson, Tags Are Hard, hopefully
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2019-10-04 19:19:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17310362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonyneedsahug/pseuds/tonyneedsahug
Summary: After Teddy goes to Hogwarts, Harry finds himself with no purpose and feeling like an outsider. He moves to New York where he opens his own coffee shop away from the expectations of the wizarding world. Now 5 years later, Harry finds himself wrapped up with new people fighting Hydra agents and inhumans of all things.ORHarry wants a break, but with his luck he's never going to get that





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is pretty short since its just the prologue

Harry didn’t know why, but something about that man made him very curious, maybe it was the fact that he showed up almost every day to his coffee shop at 8:35 am never a minute too late, or maybe it was the fact that he always wore the same suit, or maybe it was the fact that he always paid with cash, or maybe it was the fact that he never spoke a word apart from what was necessary (years of experience taught Harry when to approach customers for a chat and when not to), or maybe it was the fact that he always came alone, or maybe it was the fact that this man tried so hard to seem like another face passing by as if he were trained to be unnoticeable, or maybe just maybe it was the fact that Harry was sure he spotted a gun peeking out of his pocket that one time. 

  


After Harry saw the gun, he came up with 3 possible reasons on why the mysterious man could be carrying a gun that early in the morning. He was either some psychopath who was about to kill everyone in this coffee shop or somewhere else (luckily, he had his wand with him just in case he tried something), or his was some professional criminal who was on his way to kill someone, or he was the muggle equivalent of an auror-an agent of sorts. 

  


When the man left that day Harry switched the tv channel into a news channel just in case a murder was reported, or the man was suddenly wanted by the policemen.

  


Thankfully, no death was reported that day, and the man showed up the next day at the same time looking and acting just as he had every day before. Although the gun had never made a second appearance, Harry was sure it was either hidden somewhere or just waiting to be picked by its owner. 

  


With the first option ruled out, Harry could only hope it was the third option that was occupying the man’s time. After all, Harry reasoned to himself, if he was a criminal he wouldn’t need to go to work at the same time every morning. Or at least that’s what Harry kept telling himself. 

  


After the alien invasion happened, many people moved out of New York or were killed during the battle. Which meant that Harry lost many of his customers including the mysterious man. 

  


Harry was lucky enough to have been visiting the Weasleys when it happened, Hermione had joked that it was a good thing that Harry wasn’t there when it happened, as he would have gotten carried away with his saving people thing, and revealed the existence of wizards to the world. Harry had sarcastically laughed at Hermione at the time, his ‘savior’ days were over he’d replied. 

  


A couple of months after the alien invasion, Harry never really thought of the man ever again. That is until he showed up in his coffee shop with 5 other people two years after the alien invasion. They all looked tired, and every few seconds, one of them would look over their shoulder before resuming their conversation.

  


“Table 9 is mine,” Harry told Maria, as he moved to take their order. 


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this takes place in season 1 post episode 20 pre episode 21. So, it takes place when they're in the hotel and on the run but before they get the intel on Cybertek, so in case you forgot that means that it's post finding out about Ward but pre him throwing FitzSimmons into the ocean. Hope you like this chapter

“It’s been quite a while since I last saw you,” Harry said using his customer service voice and smile, “works been keeping you busy then?”

“Yeah, it’s been what two years, I’m surprised that you still remember me, ” he said casually, but his concealed curiosity was easily sensed by Harry. 

“Well, I tend to remember the people who order the biohazard coffee, speaking of coffee would you like to order the usual or would you like to try something new” Harry replied, shifting the topic back to what he supposedly came for.

The people who were with him were much more approachable than him (except for the Asian woman who looked like she could easily kill him if she wanted to), in fact, two of them were English, and looked particularly happy when ordering a jam roly-poly and a banoffee pie.

While Harry was preparing their orders, an unusually hesitant voice interrupted his string of thoughts.

“Hey… ummm …. Harry…. Can I bother you for a moment?” asked the usually confident Kyle.

“Err yeah-sure Kyle, is something wrong?” 

“Umm well I don’t know how, but… well …. the dishwashing machine broke, I honestly don’t know how or why but it made this weird noise and then stopped working, I don’t mind paying for it from my own money, really Harry I-”

“Oh, is that it,” Harry replied relieved it wasn’t something worse, “don’t worry about it, I’ll have someone come look at it as soon as I can, you don’t have to pay or anything its fine, really. You can help me by staying a bit more after your shift to help clean the dishes if you want, but even that is not really necessary.”

“Are you sure, cause I don’t mind pa-”

But, Harry stopped paying attention to him when he saw about a dozen people in uniform enter his shop, most of which were holding some kind of gun. Except for the one that walked in front of them, and looked like he was in charge.

“You really thought you could hide forever?”

“I’ve got to say, Talbot, I’m pretty honored that you personally came after me, don’t you have better things to do?”

“Well, Coulson,” he said, “I tend to personally go after those who incapacitate my men ”

“I think you forgot the part when you got taken down too,” Coulson said with a smirk.

“Alright then, what’s going on over here,” interrupted Harry.

“And who exactly are you,” the general snidely

“I’m the owner of this bloody cafe, and I’d like to know what the bloody hell you’re doing here,”

“Well, I’m here to take his group into interrogation, so if you don’t mind us we’ll be on our way”

“I don’t think so,” Harry calmly responded, “I’ve only just finished preparing their drinks, and they are not easy to make and are very expensive, so I’m afraid you’re going to have to wait.”

“Did you even hear what I just said,” said Talbot slightly fuming, “this is official government business, and if you do not help us we have the right to take you in too.”

“Well, I don’t think you’d want to do that, after all, I am British, and you’re going to have to contact the embassy once you arrest me, and I’m sure that neither of us wants the headache that comes with that.”

Talbot just glared daggers at him.

“Besides,if you’re going to take them in, don’t you think they one last good meal, I assure they will walk out the front door the moment they pay the bill, just please leave my store, men with guns pointing at everyone don’t do too well for businesses, or so I’ve heard”

Talbot glared some more, but then realized that he did not have the patience for doing this. He moved out with his soldiers but kept one behind. Just in case.

After they left, and the remaining soldier finally stopped pointing his gun at Coulson’s table, Harry went back to work as if nothing had just happened.

The agents stared at Harry when he got their orders and continued staring in shock as he left their table. Then, a few seconds later Coulson and May brought the agents’ attention back to their main problem: Not getting caught by Talbot.

Finally, they established a plan, May would go out first, with Skye after her, and Fitz after her, and Trip after him, and the Simmons, and finally Coulson will be the last one out. He would start taking out the soldier that stayed behind, when he saw it was the best time to, and then they would take the rest of them down. FitzSimmons would have the icers since they were the least trained, and there were only two icers. Though they were under strict instructions to only use it when absolutely necessary. When everyone was taken down, they would split up into two teams (May, Skye, and Fitz would be one team, Coulson Trip and Simmons the other) to avoid being followed. They would each take several routes, making sure no one was following them before going back to the hotel. It wasn’t the best plan, but it was the most they could do without raising any suspicion. 

They asked for the check, and as Coulson was paying -by cash of course -he started talking with Harry.  
“I wanted to thank you for what you did for us”  
“Oh it was no problem,” he said rubbing his neck, “Really don’t mention it”  
“Well can I at least know the name of my knight in shining armor,” he said jokingly  
“Ermm -well it’s Harry says so right here,” he awkwardly pointing at his name tag, “Harry Potter.”

“Well thank you very much, Mr. Potter, my team and I really appreciate your help,” he said glancing back at his team only to find Skye and Trip snickering quietly, Fitz and Simmons, hiding their laughter behind their hands, and even May smirking slightly. “I apologize for them they’re usually much more mature than that,” he said fondly glancing at them.

“Oh, it’s no problem at all,” he said awkwardly.

“Right, well thank you anyways, we’ll be on our way now,” he said as he signaled his team to move.

They headed outdoors, and walked with their heads held up, until Coulson punched the soldier in the face before quickly ducking, then he went back up, hit him on the side, quickly bent backward to avoid the coming hit, and then finally went for the soldier’s arm before lifting him by his arm and dropping him, knocking him unconscious. Meanwhile, the rest of his team were also taking down the rest of the soldiers and Talbot. He saw that May had already taken down Talbot, so he went after another soldier, the soldier tried shooting him. So, he quickly moved towards him avoiding the bullets, twisted his arms dropping the gun and swiftly took him down. By the time he finished, he saw that everyone else had also taken everyone down, and FitzSimmons didn’t need to use their bullets. They split up into their two teams as fast as they could and left the scene.

***

After a few minutes of going around in circles. The two teams arrived back at their hotel. After making sure that everyone was fine Coulson turned to Skye. 

“I want everything you can find on Harry Potter”  
“On it”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thats it for this chapter. Sorry its heavy on dialogue, but it's kinda necessary.It's more than double the past chapter I reallllly hope you liked it. Don't forget to drop any kudos or commentss. Constructive criticism is more than welcome. I don't have a beta so point out any mistakes I may have had. Also if yo are beta and want to beta for me please telll.


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is longer than the first two combined!! I hope you like it

“So you find anything interesting?” Asked Coulson.

“Kind of. He owns a motorcycle driving license, and he’s a black belt Jiu-Jitsu which is some martial art apparently. But what’s really interesting and weird in my opinion is that I could barely find anything on him from the years 1991 to 2001. I mean we’re talking no middle school or high school diploma. Also, he doesn’t have a single social media account which I honestly find very weird and creepy, I mean who doesn’t have a single social media account.”

Everyone shuffled uncomfortably and looked at the ground.

“What about his family,” said May changing the subject, “anything interesting about them, any criminal records?”

“Well, his parents were killed in a car crash, driving drunk apparently, so he went and lived with his aunt and uncle who have a son of their own. Aunt’s unemployed and uncle recently retired from a drills business. Their son, and that’s the weird part, has a diploma and everything from a school for spoiled children and is a boxing coach at the same school. Guess violence runs in the family,” said Skye, “and no criminal record on any of them.”

“So either his aunt and uncle hated him and didn’t send him to school, or he just erased the fact that he went to school for some reason,” said Fitz, “Great.”

“Umm if you don’t mind me asking sir,” said Simmons, “why are we wasting our time and resources gathering information on a coffee shop owner, when we could be tracking down Garrett and Ward instead?” 

“Because ordinary people who have simple, boring lives don’t just casually stand up to generals over his customers, who could be criminals, and the way he did it was almost like he had experience, like he had stood up to bigger authority figures before. Also, if we’re going to rebuild SHIELD we’re going to need to start recruiting new people, and that’s exactly how we all got recruited,” said Coulson.

“I mean, don’t you think he could be secretly Hydra or something, I mean shouldn’t we be extra careful when recruiting people who probably have had parts of their lives deleted from every database?” asked Trip.

“Last time I checked every part of our lives are deleted from every single database right now, so we’re kind of technically more suspicious than him,” said Coulson.

“Trip, Skye we’re heading out to recruit him tonight when he’s closing his shop, the rest of you are staying here just in case anything happens,” said Coulson, “but now while we wait keep on looking for hints on where Hydra could now be stationed.”

***

Stupid. He was stupid. There was no other way to describe what he did. 

The moment they had left the shop he could hear a fight going on outside. But, he just tried to ignore it as he continued working. Maria, Kyle, and his customers did not. Their eyes were practically glued to every window, just watching everything that was going on. And the moment that that had cleared, all the attention switched back into him, and they were all staring at him with either awe or disgust. There was no in between. Except for Maria who just raised her eyebrow at him and then went back to work. Maria and Theo, who was not present at the moment, were his first employees, and were used to weird things happening around Harry and just tended to raise their eyebrows at him, and then carry on doing whatever they were doing.

Usually, when things happened to him, it was after or before the shop opened. Like that one time where someone tried to rob him and he stopped it, without using his wand, all while Maria and Theo were watching. 

But now, it happened in front of his customers, and most of them had their phone on while it happened so half of them would show their family and friends when they got the chance, and the other half would probably post it online, and the next thing he knows the video will go viral, and his coffee shop will probably be filled with people staring at him, giving him all the attention he hated so much.

After finally locking up his shop, he went up to his apartment only to find Theo, who he let his second apartment to, smirking at him from the top of the stairs.

“Disrespecting the military now are we Harry?” He said laughing while showing a video from his phone.

Harry just groaned. The video showed the entire scene playing out until the military left his shop. Thankfully all their faces were blurred, but the person who blurred the faces apparently got bored and forgot to blur out the coffee shop’s logo and name. The caption above the video read ‘Coffee shop owner disrespects military and kicks them out of his shop’

“Aww don’t worry, most of the comments are pretty much just laughing about it, if anything I think we’ll be getting more customers.”

“Well that’s just what I wanted to hear!” said Harry sarcastically 

“Man, I really don’t get you, I can open the coffee shop for you tomorrow if it bothers you that much.”

No, it’s fine that’ll just make everyone more curious anyway,”

“Alright then, goodnight.”

“G’night.”

***

It was not as bad as Harry expected to be totally honest. Apart from the occasional teen trying to sneak a picture of him every half an hour. And the suburban mom every couple of hours yelling at him about respecting the military and the government. And the old men telling him to go back to his country. And of course better than all that was the kid who came up to him and asked him for tips on standing up to annoying adults …. It was an interesting day.

And of course, that wasn’t apparently enough, because just as he finished up cleaning he was about to close his shop when Coulson and two of the people who came with him yesterday started knocking at his glass door.

He quickly let them in before anyone could see them.

“You know, if I were you I wouldn’t be showing up at the same place I almost got caught in the day before,” he said glaring at them, “and besides I don’t want to get into any trouble I’ve only barely avoided it yesterday.”

“We’re really sorry about that, but we wanted to thank you for your help.”

Harry arched his eyebrow, “you already did that yesterday.”

“Well yes, but we also wanted to speak with you about something, so if you don’t mind could we go somewhere with less glass around us, so we don’t attract any unwanted attention.”

“What makes me think I can trust you,” he said crossing his arms.

“The same reason you helped us get away yesterday,” 

Harry uncrossed his arms, glared at them some more before guiding them to the staff room.

Harry sat at a chair while the rest of them sat at the couch, “well?”

“I’m agent Phil Coulson, this is agent Skye, and that’s agent Antoine Triplett and we’re agents of the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement, and Logistics Division.”

“S.H.I.E.L.D.?” Harry asked, “weren’t you the ones who turned out to be a terrorist group Hydro or something?”

Skye snorted, “it’s Hydra actually.” 

“Whatever it is, you’re not denying that you aren’t them.”

“We’re not Hydra, in fact, we’re trying to take down Hydra, and we need all the help we can get, our numbers have gone way down after the whole hydra fiasco. Many good agents died, and we want to stop them before they kill anymore,” said Coulson.

“That’s what a Hydra agent would say.”

“Nah, if we were Hydra, which we’re not, we’d come in here talking about world domination or some shit and saying hail Hydra this and hail Hydra that,” said Trip.

“And why exactly is it that you want me to join your agency, I mean - have you lowered your expectations that you’d just ask some random coffee shop owner who stood up for you?”

“But you’re not just some coffee shop owner now are you. You’re a black belt Jiu-Jitsu, and that’s not very easy, it takes commitment to become a black belt, doesn’t it?” Asked Coulson.

“So what, I never knew learning self-defense guarantees you employment by agencies. If I knew that I never would have learnt it,” he said, “besides that was years ago. I’m sorry, but I’m not joining your agency.”

“Thank you for your time Mr. Potter, I really hope you consider our offer, you’ll be saving many lives if you join us. And I’m sure you have the potential to do far more than just brew coffee,” Coulson said, “But, you also need to know that our agency technically does not exist and you will become a fugitive the moment you join us. But, I think that the outcome of what we do outweighs any disadvantage we may face. I hope you consider our offer, we’ll be on our way now, we’ll come back tomorrow in case you’ve changed your mind.”

They got up and started heading towards the door.

“Wouldn’t you rather go out through the backdoor,” Harry said motioning to the door on the right. 

“Thanks,” they said.

They left the coffee shop and Skye sighed in defeat. “That was a waste of time,” she said.

“No, I actually think that it didn’t go too bad,” said Coulson smiling his mysterious smile.

***

Harry tried sleeping on it like he always heard people say when they couldn’t come to a decision. But, he woke up to nothing. 

He didn’t know what to expect if he were being honest. Just suddenly waking up to the perfect answer. Life was never that easy. 

So, he did what he always did when he didn’t know what to do. He waited for the perfect time, took a break from his shift and went upstairs to his apartment, and got out his two-way mirror.

He called out for Ron and Hermione’s names, but there was no answer. He should’ve expected it as today wasn’t Saturday, which is when they usually call each other, but just as he was about to lose hope, a young voice practically screamed from the other side of the mirror.

“UNCLE HARRY!”

“Hey there Rosie,” said Harry smiling, “how are you?”

“I’m fine, but I miss you so much”

“I miss you too, Rosie, you’re becoming really grown up, I barely recognized you. How old are you now?”

“I’m almost 8. I’m turning 8 in two months.”

“Wow, almost 8 already, you’re becoming bigger and bigger every day,” said Harry, “are mummy and daddy around?”

“Yes, do you want me to call them?”

After Harry gave her his confirmation, she ran out of the frame yelling for her parents. Harry couldn’t believe he’d forgotten how loud children could be. It seemed like it was only yesterday when Teddy was as young as Rose was. But his thoughts were interrupted when two figures appeared in the mirror.

“Harry! It’s nice to see you mate,” said Ron.

“Yes Harry it’s very nice to see you but you usually don’t call unless it's Saturday, is something wrong,” Hermione asked blunt and worried as ever.

“Hey there Hermione nice to see you too I’m fine what about you,” Harry said jokingly.

Hermione only rolled her eyes in response. 

Harry told them about the past few days, and they’ve given him some rather excellent advice. By the time they finished an hour had passed so Harry went back to his shop and they went to their children. 

While he was taking orders and preparing drinks Harry thought over what they told him. It was true that he was getting slightly bored of what he was doing, and that the only thing saving him from dying of boredom were his chats with his employees and his chatty regulars, the letters he got from the Weasleys and Teddy, and of course calling Ron and Hermione.

Also, he did like saving people deep down no matter how much he denied it. The reason he quit the auror department, wasn’t in fact because he was tired of saving people like he told the press all these years ago. But, it was because he was tired of being the ministry’s poster boy.

And above all that, it was nice to know that people still thought of him as being good in defense despite not knowing that he was the boy who lived or that he was even a wizard.

But, he would miss his coffee shop. He was proud of how he built this business from scratch and how successful it became, and that it was all him. The shop was like his baby, and he didn’t want to get rid of it.

Also, he didn’t want to become a fugitive as he quite liked living in an apartment with its conditioning, heating, food, and furniture. Becoming a fugitive again was not something he was looking forward to. 

He still didn’t know what to decide His brain was telling him something while his heart was telling something else. So, in typical Harry Potter fashion, he pushed all that to the back of his mind, focused on serving his customers, and didn’t think about it again until he was closing his shop, and heard a knock this time coming from his backdoor.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I read about martial arts while writing this chapter because Harry's always been interested in defense and all that + he wanted to become a really good auror (probably) so I headcanoned that he would learn something outside of what was needed to become an auror, and I found out about Jiu-Jitsu which was apparently originally developed for the Samurai in case they lost their weapon during a fight, and that felt like the main reason Harry would learn something imo, in case he lost his wand during a fight, and I plan on letting Harry use Jiu-Jitsu in future chapters hopefully.
> 
> Tell me what you think in the comments and leave kudos. I hope you liked it.


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorrry this took longer than usual, I wish I could say it's longer than usual, but I can't lol.
> 
> Hope you like it.

“So, have you considered our offer?” asked Coulson after they’d gotten as they could be in the staff break room, and exchanged pleasantries.

“I have thought about it, yes.”

“Any chance you can tell us what you decided,” said Trip smirking.

“Well, I’ve got a couple of questions first namely what exactly do you expect me to do if I join your agency, I mean I know you take down terrorists and all that, but what do you want me to do?” 

“When you join us Agent May will assess your combat and stealth capabilities, and if she finds that you’re missing or can improve any skills, then she’ll help you become one of the best at it. With all that’s happened, you’ll mostly find yourself trying to take down Hydra, but before SHIELD fell, we were also responsible on assessing people with superpowers like the avenges for example and making sure that they aren’t a threat to the world. Oh, and we also occasionally have to deal with magic.”

“Magic?” Harry asked shocked.

“Asgardian magic, you know Asgardians like Thor, Loki, stuff like that.”

“Oh, yeah that,” Harry said. Asgardian magic was very different from wizarding magic, seeing as it is from another world, or at least that’s what Harry gathered from what he saw on the internet.

“Well, I’ve got another question, if you don’t mind. Are there any specified work hours, ermm what I mean to say is am I always expected to be on call or is it by shifts and all that?”

“If you had joins our team just a couple of weeks ago, you would have been living in a plane, constantly moving from one destination to another. But, because of recent events, I’m afraid we’re all staying at a hotel. For now, you can stay at your apartment, but the moment we get a base I’m afraid you will have to come and live with us.”

Harry was silent for a few moments thinking if this is all worth the trouble. He’s been on the run before, and he knows how tiring it could be. Is it worth it, he asked himself? Is it worth losing all the luxuries he has at the moment just to join an illegal agency? Deep down he knew that saving lives is always worth it, and if he didn’t join them he knew he would regret later on, and she made his decision. 

“Well I better enjoy all the luxuries while they last then,” he said smiling slightly, “I’ll just need a while to organize everything with my shop, but after that, I’m all yours.”

“Excellent, we’re all pleased to welcome you to SHIELD, here’s the address of where we’re staying for the moment,” he said sliding him a paper with the directions on how to get to the hotel, “come by as soon as you can tomorrow, and make sure no one follows you.”

“Don’t I get a badge or something?” he asked sarcastically. 

“I’m afraid that none of us have badges with us and you won’t be getting one either.”

“Oh ermm yeah... definitely, yeah I should've thought of that,” Harry said awkwardly, “Right then if that’s all then I’ll show you out,” he said while getting up.

*** 

Harry was nervous. He shouldn’t be, but he was. After they had left last night, he had sent a text to Maria, Kyle, Theo, and Naomi telling them that there would be a staff meeting, early morning the next day, and went to sleep. 

Of course, Harry didn’t get much sleep. He spent hours turning on his bed from one side to another, rethinking every decision he ever made, and every decision he was going to make.

The next day he came up with a semi-plan on what he had to cover during the meeting, and after it happened he had never felt more relieved.

It had been emotional, to say the least, Harry hated saying goodbye, and after he’d told them he would be leaving them, the questions started attacking him, they all wanted to know why he was leaving, why he decided to, what was his new job, he lost count of the number of questions. Harry did his best to answer their questions, but he couldn’t give them the full truth. No one had told him not to tell anyone, but it was obvious that he shouldn’t. 

After that was done Kyle and Naomi went and opened up the shop while Maria and Kyle stayed behind with Harry who explained to them what they would be responsible of now that they were the managers of the café. It had taken a while, and by the time they had finished, it was already noon. So, he went and changed into something more comfortable, grabbed a bite from a nearby place and headed out to the address given to him the night before.

***

Since he had to make sure no one followed him, he left through the backdoor of the restaurant, and then after making sure no one was around cast a disillusionment charm. After that, he was able to comfortably walk to the hotel, his only worry was the possibility of bumping into someone. It would have been faster to simply apparate, but it was his first time going there, so he had to walk. Harry didn’t mind too much, the weather was nice and breezy and walks always helped Harry clear his head.

Although Harry was confident in his choice, there was still a voice nagging him in the back of his head.

‘Is this really worth it?’ it said, ‘do you really want to endanger your own life again just to go on another adventure? Would it not be better if you just stayed at the shop doing the same old safe thing?’

The view helped distract him. New York had a different feel from England. It would never be as homey as England, but it was still special in its own way. The noisy streets and the colorful billboards and the smell of gasoline mixed with grease and dogs’ piss. It was not something he would have ever imagined himself liking let alone living in, yet here he was enjoying his time and admiring the view. 

Lost in his musings he found himself nearly there, so he ducked into an abandoned alley in an empty road undid the spell and then made his way into the hotel. He talked with the man standing at the reception, and knocked on the door of the supposed room. 

***

“So, where is the famed Agent May,” Harry had asked after being introduced to everyone.

“She was actually supposed to be following you here to make sure no one followed you, so she probably got held back by something, I’m sure she’ll be here any second,” answered Coulson.

Harry froze. She must have been waiting for him when he left the café, and since he hadn’t noticed anyone following him at any point, he really hoped she hadn’t seen him cast the disillusionment charm as that could turn into quite a problem. 

“Oh,” he said after he noticed how everyone was staring at him, “I didn’t notice anyone following me.”

“Ah don't worry, it doesn’t necessarily mean you’re bad,” said Fitz, “ May is just that good.”

Despite Fitz’s good intentions, this only made Harry feel worse. 

He was an auror for Merlin’s sake. He should be able to know when someone is following him, no matter how good. He was really getting rusty.

 

***

Meanwhile, Harry tried to get to know the people he would now be working with. They seemed nice enough, and Harry could see himself working and living with them in the future.

But, the lingering thought that he may have revealed the wizarding world to Agent May kept him from focusing too much on what they were saying. 

He could obviously obliviate her of course, but the fact that he failed so spectacularly in keeping his alter-ego hidden, after knowing them for only a week at most was embarrassing.

“Did you even hear a single word from what I just said?” Asked an irritated Simmons.

“Huh. Oh yeah definitely,” Harry had done his best to give the right responses to what they said and answer any questions he got. But, the latest image his mind had shown him of Agent May showing up with a pitchfork and a torch made it so that he had not heard what she had said, and from the looks of it, it was undoubtedly a question. Great.

“Oh come on, go easy on him girl don’t you see how worried he looks, don’t worry about it,” he said now addressing Harry, “this wasn’t some sort of test you failed and the fact that you didn’t notice May doesn’t necessarily make you bad. May is just that good.”

“I’m not worried,” Harry said indignantly, and just as he had said that Agent May and Coulson appeared. Agent May’s facial expressions were as neutral as they were the day he had first met her and betrayed nothing. Coulson’s facial expressions on the other hand, which he was quite familiar with, told him that he knew nothing of the matter, or at least that’s how he interpreted it.

“May this is Harry Potter, Potter this is Agent May,” introduced Coulson.

“Nice to see you,” said May.

“Same here,” he’d said doing his best job to hide any nerves he had.

“I’ve got to say it’s really nice seeing you again, especially after the skill you showed on your way here,” she said, “I was able to follow you until you went out of the restaurant, after that I lost you and I couldn’t find you at all, and I have to admit I’m really impressed,” said May.

“Oh. Thanks,” Harry awkwardly said. He relaxed for the first time since he was told that Agent May had in fact been following him, but only slightly.

“Well, now that we’re done with all that, let’s go a few rounds, I want to see if you’re as good at combat as you are at disappearing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's it for the chapter I hope you liked it, hopefully the next will be up in less time than it took me last time


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks [ agentninjawarriorprincess ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentninjawarriorprincess/pseuds/agentninjawarriorprincess) for beta-ing.

“I don’t. Do. Guns,” Harry said for what felt like the millionth time.

It was his fourth-day training with Agent May and he did not like the way this was going at all. Logically, he knew that at some point they would make him use guns, but he didn’t expect it to happen so soon. 

Harry had a no killing on purpose policy, and he wasn’t about to break it just because some agency told him to.

He wanted to give Agent May a piece of his mind, but after the first day, he had found himself slightly wary of her. He had only been able to beat her twice (though there were a few close calls), and that was when she was going easy on him. He had always prided himself on being a good fighter, but next to her, he was mediocre at best. After he had been drained of almost all his energy that day, he wanted to do nothing more than just apparate into his comfy apartment.

But he couldn’t, because Agent May would probably follow him back, and this time she would be paying even more attention. Not to check if anyone was following him, but to see if she could keep up with him. He had a feeling that although she hadn’t mentioned anything related to his previous disappearance, she was suspicious of something and she would be watching him like a hawk for the next month at the very least. 

So, he had to walk to and from work every day without disillusioning himself, but still doing his best to not be seen by Agent May, or any hostile person. It was during those days that he finally used the part of his auror training that required him to blend in with the crowd and lose his superior officer without his wand. It was taught in case an auror lost his wand and needed to escape or if he was in an area full of muggles and thus couldn’t use magic. That part in auror training had been more difficult for Harry then the parts that required wand usage and had taken Harry the most time to complete. But, that night, as he went from corner to corner, hiding behind every nook and cranny and blending in with the big group of muggles that passed him, he had never been more grateful for that course.

“Look, I get why you don’t like guns,” said Agent May, “I also prefer doing hand to hand. But, sometimes you don’t have a choice, and it’s kill or be killed. Those situations are the ones you should be prepared for. Also, FitzSimmons developed a gun that only incapacities the person you shot for a couple of hours. They call it the icer and we use them much more than we use actual guns.”

Stunner guns. Harry could work with that. “Alright, I don’t mind the icers, but don’t expect me to use the normal guns ever.”

“No one does, but you still need to learn how to use it so you can deal with people who use them.”

* * *

It hadn’t taken too long to learn how to use one, he could understand why muggles would use guns, but he doesn’t think he ever will. He would rather reveal himself as a wizard than actually shoot someone. Two hours into learning how to shoot, Coulson called Agent May to discuss something and he went to sit with the rest of the agents where they were watching the news and speculating about Hydra.

Though he had been briefed, it had only been the basics, and he felt like an outsider listening in on the conversation. Thankfully, Simmons had taken pity on him and started telling him about someone called Ward. 

He had just finished telling him how Skye found out that he was a traitor, with Skye and Fitz throwing up insults about him in the background when Coulson and May called them into the room. 

In the room, there was a tripod with a large pad of paper balanced on it that had several names and objects written on it each in a circle, and they were all surrounding one big circle. Of everything written there, Harry recognized three names on the board: Hydra, Clairvoyant, and Ward & Garrett. Agent May and Coulson were standing on either side of the board while the rest of them took a seat. Coulson started by saying:

“This is just about everything we’ve been dealing with. And this,” he said pointing to the big circle in the middle, ”connects them all.”

He scribbled something inside the circle, Cybertek. Great, another detail he didn’t understand.

Coulson started connecting the circles together to give some context -which Harry was grateful for. But, it also made him feel even more lost.

He was also feeling slightly alarmed by the ‘why I didn’t stay dead part’ of Coulson’s speech. And he was getting more confused with words like centipede serum and GH-325 being thrown around. He felt like they were speaking some alien language, and only occasionally throwing some English words in.

They switched to talking about some technology company -which he also unsurprisingly didn’t understand. 

“Which is why we’re going to go into one of their offices,” said Coulson.

At this Harry straightened up and paid closer attention. The past couple of days had been interesting, but nothing beats a mission. The fact that this would be his first mission without using magic, made the prospect seem even more thrilling. Going in as 'vigilantes', as Fitz eloquently said, made Harry feel even more excited.

* * *

All the agents gathered around Trip, who lifted an old vintage suitcase onto the bed.

“Trip was generous enough to offer up some of his grandad’s spy tech to help us out, so we should systematically take a full inventory of every -“ started Coulson, before he got distracted by something in the suitcase, “Oh my, God. Is that a handheld hypno-beam?”

Harry smiled as Coulson discussed old-spy tech with Trip. It reminded him of Arthur Weasley's excitement whenever he encountered a muggle object. They were very different people, but Harry could already tell that Coulson would be as caring as Arthur was.

The rest of the SHIELD team were messing around with the equipment, and Fitz seemed to be the most fascinated after Coulson and Trip.

He was wearing some old type of, well Harry didn’t exactly know what they were but they looked like some old-school binoculars so Harry would call them that, binoculars as he demonstrated with a cigarette how innocent the designs were supposed to look to avoid suspicion after Skye accidentally used an EMP. He also burnt a small part of the curtain while demonstrating, and Harry had to restrain himself from taking out his wand from his pocket to put the fire out.

“Watch out Hydra, here we come,” May said her voice dripping with sarcasm.

* * *

Harry had never felt more useless in his entire life. Trip was driving, Skye was hacking, Coulson and May were undercover, Fitz and Simmons were telling Coulson and May what to say, and he was just sitting inside the truck alone with Fitz and Simmons doing absolutely nothing. He had felt more needed when he was serving coffee on Sunday mornings when he was the only one at work and only serving one to two customers. 

He’d gone on multiple missions where he’d done nothing, but this was the first time where he’d truly felt useless. During the whole camping era, he had Ron and Hermione to keep him distracted. The looming threat of death was also helpful. During his auror training, he had Ron, his excitement, and capturing the remaining death eaters to keep him entertained. After Ron left the aurors, he almost always had missions to go on or paperwork to fill and people always valued his opinion and came to him for advice.

But now, he barely knew any of them and they all had something to do while he sat and did nothing. He was honestly considering sleeping if nothing happened in the next five minutes. And just as he was about to completely give up on anything interesting happening, he heard a crash coming from outside. 

“Well that our clue,” said Fitz as they opened the truck doors to get what appeared to be a filing cabinet. He helped FitzSimmons get the cabinet into the truck, while Skye took the wheel and Trip go Coulson and May out by using some sort of rifle that instead of shooting bullets shoots out a rope with a grappling hook, which May and Coulson used to slide down and get away from the coming guards from Cybertek.

* * *

They arrived back at the hotel without a hitch. They gathered at one of the tables by the pool and started going through all the new information they had gotten.

“Hey, isn’t Garett the guy you’re going after?” asked Harry.

“Yeah that’s him,” answered Trip.

“Well it says here that he was patient zero,” said Harry

“We’ve been looking at this backwards,” said Skye throwing the files she was looking through to the table and rubbing her forehead in frustration, “Garrett doesn’t just want GH-325 for his Centipede soldiers. He wants it for himself. So he can become a real, live boy again. And if he happens to create an army of programmed super soldiers for Hydra along the way, triple bonus points.” 

“How do we know Garett didn’t do that to Ward, too? Maybe he’s been programmed,” said Fitz who was still in denial that a friend would betray them like that.

“Fitz, when are you gonna stop clinging to the idea that Ward’s the victim and not the perpetrator?” Said Simmons giving him a soft look.

“When I see something that tells me I shouldn’t with my own two eyes. We don’t know all the facts,” Fitz said in frustration.

“You want a fact, Fitz? Ward murders people. I should have let Mike finish him when I had the chance,” Skye said turning away from everyone. “I’m stupid and…weak.”

“You weren’t weak. You had compassion, that’s harder,” said Coulson, “we’ll find him.”

Just then a pizza delivery guy entered, and Harry hoped it was for them since he hadn’t eaten in quite some time, and he was starving.

“Pizza delivery for Pablo Jimenez?” 

It took Coulson a few moments to realize that that was the fake name he’d used, and he got up to receive it.

Meanwhile, Skye stormed out.

* * *

The rest of them ate pizza while May followed Skye out to speak with her. After they finished, everyone went back inside. But, Harry stayed outside contemplating if leaving the new comfortable life he made for this was worth it. 

“Enjoying the weather?” asked Coulson who had just appeared next to him.

“Oh yeah it’s great,” Harry said wondering where this conversation was going.

“So, how’s the new job? Beats serving coffee doesn’t it?” Coulson said optimistically.

Harry grunted noncommittally in response.

“You’ve been anywhere besides the UK and here before?” asked Coulson

“No”

“Well, that’s about to change. We’re going to Cuba.”

“You found something there?” Harry asked masking the excitement in his voice.

“A couple of shipments from across the globe from Cybertek all end up in Cuba, and there’s an old SHIELD base there,” Coulson said grinning in victory. “Pack s many of your stuff as you can, there’s no knowing if we’ll ever be back.”

“I’ll get right on it then.”

“I hope you’re a fast packer. We’re leaving in 30 minutes,” Coulson said getting up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you like this chapter! Tell me your thoughts on it in the comments or on my [tumblr ](https://tonyneedshugs.tumblr.com).

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this. Please leave kudos and comments, I'm open for any criticism since this is my first fic and I'm hoping to improve my writing. I currently don't have a beta but if anyone wants to be my beta then I'll be more than happy. I'm planning for this to take place during the aftermath of the fall of shield. I'll update soon, but I'll have to rewatch the last couple of episodes of season 1 first.


End file.
